Indirect Candy Kiss
by RedSniperTail
Summary: Kai wake's up one morning with a mysterious candy stain on his cheek.When he finds out who gave him the stain on his cheek,the answer may shock and humor so,avoid any contact with those two as they are currently going through therapy.(Also,forgive any spelling errors!)


A blinding light was the first thing that came into Kai's vision when he opened his ,and a painful headache. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was coming to Yuma's movie party,eating a lot of candy,then having a sugar crash when he got back all the trouble with the Barian's was over,it was nice to just relax at home with his brother. But the one thing he regret is having eaten that much candy,because now there was some kind of candy stain on his cheek,almost as if he had been kissed on the cheek.

'But who would have been crazy enough to kiss me on the cheek? God forbid it be rivals,not lovers.'Kai found himself blushing at the was going out with Rio so something like that would really make their whole relationship quickly shook that thought out of his was probably another girl hopped up on sugar like he Rio would understand he really needed was some water to get rid of his pounding headache.

When Kai had gotten into the kitchen,he saw a note on the ripped the note off the fridge and read it to himself.'Dear Kai,I had to go out to help Faker and Byron with some were still asleep by the time I got up so I just let you sleep.I'll be gone most of the day so try to stay out of trouble till I get back. -From,David.'Kai crumpled up the note and tossed it in the was just like his brother to go off without waking him ,he still loved his brother regardless.

By the time Kai had gotten out the house,his eyes looked tired and he looked like he could fall back asleep at any that soon changed when he felt a warm pair of lips on his own.

"Morning ."Rio smiled as she pulled away.

"Morning Rio."Kai gave a tired smile in return.

"Something wrong Kai? It looks like something's bothering you."Rio said as the couple sat down on the bench.

"Oh it's 's just that last night at Yuma's party,someone kissed me on the cheek and don't have the slightest clue who it was."After hearing that,Rio had begun to …

"You know something,don't you?"Kai asked a bit sternly.

"Nope,nothing at all! Bye Kai!"She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off,only making Kai's head pound more.

'I swear to god,when I find out who it was,their gonna get the ass kicking of a lifetime.'Kai thought angrily as he wandered into the walking through the city,he had soon walked into Dumon,who looked equally as tired as he did.

"Morning Dumon."Kai yawned."What's up with you? Why do you look so tired?"He asked as Dumon tried to rub the tired right out of his eyes.

"I was stuck on sugar crazed Vector duty last night."That was all Dumon had to say for Kai to get the hint.

"What about you? Why do you look so tired?"Dumon asked with a small yawn.

"Something I'd rather not talk 's just leave it at that."With that,Kai continued on his walk and on his quest to find out the owner of the lips that touched his while he was walking,he had bumped into Jake and Kite.

"Morning dragon faces."Kai smirked a bit.

"Morning fish breath."Jake commented with a smirk of his only didn't get a response out of Kite.

"What's up with him today?"Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? He kissed someone at Yuma's party last night and left a candy stain on their cheek and now he's trying to find out who it was he kissed."After Jake spoke those words,Kite's eyes immediately locked on the candy stain on Kai's cheek,which Kai took notice pieces started to click together little by …

CLICK!

"OH GOD SOMEONE DISINFECT MY FACE!"Kai screamed.

"GOOD LORD! I'M GONNA NEED WEEK'S WORTH OF THERAPY TO FORGET THIS!"Kite screamed as well.

Jake watched in amusement as his brother and Kai were still freaking out like crazy.'My work here is done.'Jake thought as he whistled a song all the way back to his home.

Scene Change…

The whole room was filled with silence,everybody to nervous to say a Vector decided to say the very words that would seal his fate.

"Sooooooo~"He said in a sing song voice.

"Vector,I swear to god…"Kai said in a dangerously low tone of voice.

"When's the wedding~?"Vector asked with an innocent smile.

It took everybody in the room to hold back the walking timebombs that were Kite and Kai.

"Smile for the camera lovers~!"The picture was totally worth the trip to the hospital afterwards.

Scene change…

and Kite both sat in the living room,neither of them saying a word.

"You know,if you want to talk about it-"

"I don't."Kite said rather harshly.

"So...if Kite and Kai get married,does that mean Kai is gonna be my new brother?"Hart asked innocently.

Kite's eye twitched in annoyance."AHHHHHHH!"He ripped his TV off the wall and tossed it out the window.

"So I'll call the therapist?" mumbled something rude under his breath as he exited the room.

Scene change…

Kai and David both sat in the living room in silence.

"You do realize that if your...you know...you can-"

"I'm not."Kai spat harshly.

"So should I call the weekly therapist?"David asked.

"Make it a monthly therapist."

This is something I made in my spare time! I had way too much fun writing this XD! Until next time,this is RedSniperTail Signing out! Now excuse me while I try to avoid Kai and Kite's wrath! *runs out the room,trying to avoid the many objects Kai and Kite are throwing at him*

Kai and Kite:GET BACK HERE AND FACE MY WRATH!


End file.
